nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Pep Rallies and Lunch
♙"Guide to: Pep Rallies and Lunch" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Pep Rallies Ned is the mascot of this years pep rally and tries to get everyone into the spirit. Moze tries to give a speech on behalf of the volleyball team, but has trouble writing a good speech. Lisa Zemo and Coconut Head say that her speech is the same thing every year: "Come see our team, you're not on it, but we're great." Martin Qwerly mentions all the ideas he had for the pep rally, but was shot down by Missy Meany, the head cheerleader, who believes she owns the pep rally, much to his chagrin. Cookie tries to pull off the "Extreme Monster Slam-A-Dama Ding Dong", where he jumped from a trampoline to slam dunk a basketball into a hoop. Gordy provides a large and very powerful trampoline for the stunt but, when he tries it, he literally bounces through the roof and out of the school, injuring himself. As a result, Cookie becomes a little nervous about performing the stunt. Seth's speech and the cheerleaders bore the other students, so Ned, still in the mascot costume, dances Missy out into the hallway and locks her out of the gym. Moze gives an encouraging speech cheering on the Math Team, Chess Team, Drama Club, and other student activities. Cookie performs his slam dunk stunt, but trips on his cape, bounces crookedly off the trampoline, and crashes into Missy, who has made it back into the gym. The impact of Cookie's fall severely injured Missy. Ned uses Martin's ideas for the pep rally to make it fun for all the students. Cookie tries the slam dunk stunt again, this time without the cape, and bounces through the roof like Gordy but he perfectly lands out of the school. Tips *'Tip#135.135' - Brainstorming creates great ideas and speeches. *'Tip#373.03F' - Plan fun teacher/student challenges. *'Tip#373.04F' - Hand out PEPPY AWARDS. *'Tip#577.HC' - Give away donated prizes for a big half court shot. Part 2: Lunch Moze asks Suzie to sit with her at lunch, but Suzie says she's skipping lunch to do homework in the library. Ned has brought a giant sandwich that contains a large amount of lunchmeatt and sandwich ingredients to lunch with him. A passing kid sees it and asks for one bite. At first Ned refuses, but decides to let him have a bite. Howeve, he eats almost the entire sandwich with one large bite. This kid is known around school as "One-Bite", who pursues other student's lunch with intent to eat it with one whole bite. When Ned and Moze to to get lunch, they see that Lisa is on the Lunch Program, where students in families who are having financial troubles can work in the lunchroom for extra money. Missy takes advantage of this, calls her "Cafeteria Worker Girl", and points out all the spots she missed while wiping the table. Suzie is sitting with Missy, and Moze becomes suspicious. When Lisa tries to talk to her, Suzie leaves quickly. Lunch Lady reads Cookie's beans and says he'll be creamed, crushed, mashed, and black-eyed. He becomes severely paranoid, and shows up to school the next day in a suit of armor. Ned tries to get past One-Bite by having everyone eat their food very fast before he reaches them, but this just makes him and his friends sick. Ned devises a better plan to make his food extremely spicy. He and Gordy steals hot spice sauces from the cafeteria at night and Ned adds the spiciest sauce into his sandwich. Moze talks to Suzie and it turns out that Suzie is in the Lunch Program, too. She offers her support and Suzie becomes more open about being in the lunch program. She stands up to Missy and sprays her with a hose. One-Bite eats Ned's spicy sandwich, which burns his mouth and he proclaims he'll never take one bite of anything again. Ned's friends show up with creamed corn, mashed potatoes and crushed peppers, and black-eyed peas. Cookie realizes he misinterpreted Lunch Lady's prediction, but accidentally spills hot sauce on his beans without realizing and burns his mouth, forcing Suzie and Lisa to cool it down with a hose. Tips *'Tip#490.OE' - Check Lunch menus that are posted on school bulletin boards and online. *'Tip#381.86' - If you don't like your lunch, TRADE IT! *'Tip#395.75L' - Get in line early and buy for friends. *'Tip#335.PL' - No food? Make an instant pot-luck with friends. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Carlie Casey as Missy Meany Co-starring